


And on a new year we Leave behind our own family

by Merekyg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: Ok..I have this theory





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't a fanfiction buy it just came up with this and it's kinda important TØP fans..

Ok guys the new year is in less than 48 hours and I just came up with this theory...

Ok you know how in message man reversed it says 

On a new year we Leave behind our own family 

And in migraine it says 

Thank God it's Friday cause Fridays will Always be better than Sundays Cause Sundays are my sucide days.

The new year is on a Sunday..

On a new year we Leave behind our own family....

You don't think that Tyler is...

Guys I dunno. Hope that he really doesn't. I really don't know. Like I said this is a  **theory** so I don't really know.

Please leave comments and what you think about this I really hope our Tyjo doesn't leave.

Stay alive frends |-/

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda worried about Tyler guys...


End file.
